This Family has Issues
by Croc9400
Summary: The title sucks. I know. AU story. Loosely based on CBS's Hostages. The Davenports have issues. Donald is having an affair, Tasha is ALWAYS at the bar, Adam is dealing weed, Bree is pregnant, and Leo has been taking the crocodile drug. Chase slowly finds out about everyone's issues. Now it's up to him to pull his family back together, while keeping everyone's secret. Rated STRONG T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I know I just started another story, but writers block on old stories causes new ideas to pop up sometimes. And also, I've wanted to write this since I first started watching Hostages. And please don't come talking to me about the show because I'm a few weeks behind. Sorry, but there are no bionics in this story. Finally, a friend told me I should rate this T then put a warning. So friend here is your warning. WARNING! Everything mentioned in the description is going to happen sometime in the story. _**

Chase sat staring at the wall. He was in his bedroom. He had just discovered one of the most shocking things about his sister. She was pregnant. Chase wasn't suppose to know. He had been walking by Bree's room when he heard her crying. He was going to walk in, but her phone rang first. She had picked it up and started bawling even more, crying that she was pregnant, and how she knew her parents were going to kill her.

Chase had tried to eavesdrop on as much of the conversation as he could, but the doorbell rang. He bolted back to his room because he knew his step-mother, Tasha, would be coming down the hall at any second.

That got him in his room having a mental debate. Was he to tell her parents about his sister's pregnancy, or wait for them to find out themselves. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Chase said, picking up his laptop to make it seem like he was doing something.

Bree walked in, puffy-eyed. Chase put the laptop right back down on the floor, and stood up.

"Bree are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" she sniffled and wiped her eye.

"So. What can I do for you?" Chase questioned. Bree took a deep breath.

"Can you drive me to the doctor?"

"Sure. Why?" he knew why, he just wanted her to tell him.

"I have been giving mom and dad a hard time lately, and I need to go to the doctor, and Adam would get lost, so I thought you could" she told him.

"Ok." Chase said, grabbing his jacket, "but why do you have to go to the doctor?"

"Well, I have been feeling discomfort in my breasts, so I just wanted to get it checked out"

"Alrighty. It's probably nothing serious" Chase walked over to his desk and rolled his eyes. He did think it was kinda amusing to hear her lie when he already know the truth. He took his keys off the hook next to the door and walked out. Bree followed him.

They didn't meet anyone on the way down, and out the door. Once in the car, Bree plugged the address into the GPS. Chase followed it. The two didn't talk at all during the entire half hour trip. Once they arrived, Chase parked the car and the two walked in. Bree signed herself in and took the clipboard, which contained a small stack of papers for her to fill out, from the receptionist.

"Chase. Do you know dad or Tasha's credit card number?" she asked, not looking up from the paper.

"No. Do you want me to text them?" Chase asked, taking out his phone.

"NO! I mean, no. I'll just put mine down" she continued writing. About five minutes later she asked him another question, "I need a backup phone number. Like an emergency contact if they can't get a hold of me. Can I put down yours?"

"Can't you put down dad's or Tasha's?" he asked.

"No. Can I please put yours down? I don't want to bug them. Pleeeease?" Bree begged.

"Sure" Chase went back to playing minesweeper. He understood the stress his sister was probably under. He didn't want to put her under more and further interrogate her.

Bree was called back ten minutes after she gave the woman back the clipboard. An hour later she came back out bawling. Chase immediately stood up and walked over to her. She embraced him, then whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant. I'm three months along. And I'm having triplets."

_**That first sentence took me like two hours to come up with. Enjoy it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2. I need to get my calm myself. This chapter might end up being either really aggressive or really passive(couldn't think of a better word). Enjoy it. `**_

Leo sat in his walk in closet. The door was locked, and he had uncovered his work station. It was a miniature lab. He had acquired the ingredients he needed and was carefully mixing it together. He only had one shot to make it, but if he did it correctly, it would last a lifetime.

Leo had finished mixing the chemicals together, and he took out the syringe. He filled it up, and placed it on his arm. This is the happiest he had been in a long time.

He had diagnosed himself with depression months before. Ever since his mother married his step-father, his mother had ignored him. Not only that, his step-siblings ignored him. They loved each other, but they never had anything to do with each other. His mother had been coming home from work extremely angry lately, and Leo couldn't even go to his step-father for help. He missed his old life. Yes, his old father ignored him, but at least he was the center of his mother's world.

And that's how Leo ended up where he was. Whether he had mixed the chemicals right or wrong, he was eventually going to die. But at least, if he did it right, his final amount of time on earth would be amazing. With those thoughts, Leo took a deep breath and injected the crocodile drug into his arm.

* * *

Adam was standing in an alley behind school. He was waiting to meet his friend, and loyal customer, Griffin Morton.

He arrived with his head down wearing a hat.

"Dude. I'm grounded. Give me it fast" he said between his teeth.

"Fine." Adam said. He look a small bag with some brownish, green powder in it. He handed it to Griffin, and Griffin handed him a one hundred dollar bill. Adam took it suddily. The two nodded and walked in different directions.

* * *

Donald was sitting in a small apartment with a glass of wine in front of him.

"This is by far the best wine I've ever tasted." Donald said.

"Thank you. I made it myself. But I think you're going to like dessert even more" a woman responded.

"Oh really?" Donald asked; intrigued.

"Oh yes" she walked over and started kissing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he started pulling off her dress.

******_Well. That's it for now. See ya peeps! Oh yeah! One more thing. This story is now being made in the memory of Boyd. Morgan's boyfriend, who died protecting her, and his child. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bree was sitting on Chase's bed. They had just come back from the doctor's and were deciding what to do.

"I think we should tell Davenport and Tasha" Chase said for like the tenth time.

"NO!" Bre shouted. "They'll kill me!"

"Ok. Ok. I get it. You don't want to. Can I ask who the father is?" Chase questioned. Bree's lip started quivering.

"I don't know!" she spat out.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Chase was in shock. How many guys had Bree slept with that she didn't know?!

"NO! NO! I don't mean it that way. I mean it like..." Bree couldn't finish her sentence, but Chase understood. He sat down next to his sister and put his arm around her.

"It was dark. I had just gone to a party with Owen. He dropped me off in front of the house. There was a man waiting in the bushes. Before Eddy could open the gate he grabbed me. Dragged me into his car. We went to his house. Well, it was really just a shed. He tied me down to the only piece of furniture. A bed. Afterward. He dropped me back off in front of the house"

"Did you see his face?" Chase asked.

"No. I didn't. But I just know it's him. Always has his hood up. He's everywhere" Bree cried into his brother's shoulder.

"Bree. We have to go to the police" Chase said.

"No! He only said one thing to me that night. He told me that if I told the police he knows where I live, and he'd come kill us all" Bree sobbed even harder.

"Ok. Than you have to have an abortion" Chase said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Bree asked.

"Yes. I do. You shouldn't be carrying that maniac's babies. I can do it myself if you'd like. Nobody will ever know"

"I would prefer you do it, but can you even abort twins?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out. We can do it this weekend. We can say we're both not feeling well. Everyone else will go."

"What's happening this weekend?"

"Wait. You don't know?" Chase asked. Bree shook her head.

"Oh. Everyone's going to San Francisco. To go to an inventor's convention for Donald" he said.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's do it this weekend. Oh, and is there anyway you can make it seem like a miscarriage?" Bree asked.

"Where there's a will, there's a way" Chase said, turning toward his laptop. Bree laughed. Both the children were unaware of the man listening outside the window.

**_I should have more soon don't worry. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_I told you I would have more_**

Donald walked into the house late that night. Everything was quiet. He went quietly toward the kitchen. His lady friend, also known as Diana, had fed him, but he was still hungry. He turned on the light in the kitchen when he saw his step-son Leo.

"Leo. Hi." He said nervously.

"Hi." Leo responded, just as nervous. He pulled his sleeve down a little more, but Donald has already noticed.

"Leo. What's wrong with your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing." Leo said, wide-eyed. The two wrestled until Donald had Leo's arm in his hand. Leo struggled to get free, but Donald managed to pull up his sleeve. He saw the flesh dissolving.

"Oh my god, Leo. What happened?!" Donald was in shock.

"I don't know" Leo said.

"TASHA! GET DOWN HERE!" Donald shouted. Tasha ran down immediately.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked.

"Look at Leo's hand" Donald held it out. Tasha looked at it in disgust.

"Donald, drive us to the hospital" Tasha ordered.

"Ok. Let's go" the adults and Leo went out the door.

Chase and Bree then crept down the stairs. They went into Donald's in-home lab and got the chemicals they needed. They went into the basement and prepared everything.

"Bree. Are you sure you want to do this?" Chase asked. Bree nodded. Chase rubbed some rubbing alcohol on her arm and place the needle on her arm.

"Ready?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" Bree looked away. Chase injected the mixture into her veins. She sucked in her breath.

"Ok. It's done. You go to sleep, and I'll wake you up around 5 am. Then we need to take an x-ray and see if it worked. Ok?"

"Ok. Do you want help cleaning up?" Bree asked.

"No. I'm good. Go to bed" Chase said, collecting his materials.

"Ok." Bree walked out of the basement. When she got to her bedroom, she was not ready for the surprise that greeted her.

* * *

Leo was taken back almost immediately after they saw his hand. They took a cell sample and had gone to study it.

"Leo. Are you absolutely sure you have no idea how this happened?" Donald asked.

"Absolutely. I haven't done anything. Nothing happened to me. Nothing" Leo responded. The doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, I am sad to inform you that your son, Leo, has been injected with the crocodile drug. It's an extremely powerful drug that you're on a high for 90 minutes to two hours at a time. He has been doing this for a few months I'm assuming, since his tests have said he's had over 25 doses. I hate to tell you that in a few months, Leo will die"

"Is there anything we can do?" Tasha asked.

"No. There's nothing" the doctor responded, "I suggest you go home and let nature, or in this case the drug, let it take it's course"

The doctor left. Tasha began to cry.

"Oh NOW you care" Leo said. He walked out the door

* * *

Chase knocked on his older sister's bedroom door. It was time to see if his abortion mixture had worked. He knocked a little louder. When he received no answer he opened the door. Her room was completely empty. He searched around the entire house, but nothing. Bree was gone.

**_I want to have another chapter up soon, but idk. I'm trying. This story is probably going to be on the shorter side, but still just as awesome. See you guys soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_I told you I wanted this chapter at your own risk_**

Bree had tried and tried to escape, but she couldn't. He had hold of her, and he wasn't letting go. Now they were driving. Further than they had before, and she figured she would be staying for a longer time than before.

Bree was handcuffed and gagged in the back of a Hummer. She wanted to try and get up, but she was bound to the floor by her neck. After about five hours or so of driving, they stopped. The back of the car opened and Bree was unstrapped. The sun was coming up, but Bree could tell they were in the middle of a desert.

"New Mexico. It's nice isn't it. I mean, you build an uncharted house in uncharted territory, you're practically invisible." the man said. He dragged Bree into the house. She struggled along the way. He pulled her down into the basement. It looked like a gamer's lair. The man pushed her down in a bean bag chair. Then his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hey, Darrell? You wanna play?" The person on the other end asked.

"Sure Harry. Give me like 15 minutes."

"Ok" Harry hung up the phone. Darrell put his back into his pocket. Then he looked down at Bree.

"Listen to me. This is how things are going to work. That is your chair. That is where you stay when I'm playing. Otherwise, I will move you about the house accordingly. There are some rules. One. You do not leave your chair unless I say so. Two. You do not put your clothes back on. Three. S*x. S*x. And more s*x. Everynight. No escaping it. Four. If a friend comes over, and wants s*x, you will give it to him. No matter the circumstances. Any violations of the rules, you will visit, the room" he glanced over at a door at the end of the room. He then looked back at her.

"Stand up" he instructed her. She slowly stood up, due to her hands being handcuffed behind her. As soon as she was high enough he pulled her up the rest of the way. He took a small knife out of his pocket. He made a cut down the middle of her shirt. It slowly fell off. He made a cut down the side of her pants and down to the bottom. He moved to the other side and did the same. Her pants fell to the ground. He stood and looked at her. He stuck out his tongue and pressed it against her face. He licked it up to her forehead.

Darrell then cut off her bra and underwear. He pushed her down into her chair and began playing video games.

******_Sorry I had to cut this chapter in half. I didn't feel like writing the rest of it. I'll write it soon. PLEASE don't flame it. I told you to read at your own risk. See you guys soon!_**


End file.
